The Beauty in Chaos
by uhohloveydovey
Summary: He's an idiot. She was naive. But there's a reason why stars can remain longer and countless possibilities exist. Look and search for the missing flower; Over the mountains, under the rain shower; Vow to never sleep, promise to be at rest; Everything will be alright inside our little nest.
1. PROLOGUE

**[{-}]**

He liked her.

She was naive.

He provoked.

She relented.

He spoke with actions.

She expressed with words.

He knows her.

She understands him.

He protects her.

She defends him.

He likes her.

She hates him.

He loves her.

She fights him.

He's an idiot.

She likes him.

* * *

**Being an okikagu trash, I've absorbed more okikagu shit than I could handle so my mind is bursting some real fudge.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chunchun**


	2. Kagura & Okita Sougo

**{-}**

Kagura was her name. He learned of this when some glasses stand have called her 'Kagura-chan'. He heard the second time when a certain silver perm was debating with Hijibaka. But you see, calling people their given names means you're acknowledging their existence and a symbol of your relationship with them, how deep your connection with them is.

Kagura, Kagura, Kagura.

Nope, they're definitely not in that stage.

But he'll remember. And if he forgets, he's undoubtedly certain that she herself will punch him into remembering who she was. Who she _is_.

For now, he'll save it for later - he'll find a purpose for it - then focused on the female _geroine_ in front of him.

:

:

:

:

:

Okita Sougo, they said. Supposedly some high ranking official that some Gorilla chief is fond of. That nicotine freak seems to dote on him too like a brother, but that sounds weird. But you see, he's just a pest lurking around to piss off people as a past time and he's not really worth it to be called by his name, especially when you dislike him.

It's like saying you like his name by speaking it.

Nope, she's definitely got him on her bad side.

But she keeps hearing it, a reminder he's there. His name becomes a brand. An annoying tune that makes her fired up now that she met him.

Anyway, she disregards it - she have no use of his name - but surely she can give other names to this new male specimen.

:

Sougo smirked as he threw his hammer somewhere and proceed to fight with his bare fists. No one paid attention to Yamazaki's cry.

Kagura laughed when her beloved pet, Sadaharu, bit Sougo's head. Little did she know, Sadaharu was showing his fondness.

* * *

**May 20, 2019 - Start of me being an official Okikagu trash**

**I miss Gintama already, so excited after the last week's update **

**Chunchun**


	3. District and Headquarters

**{~}**

Kabuki District is certainly interesting. The red-light district of Edo where many cabaret and host clubs reside. It's considered as one of the lowest and yet it's densely populated. Various people live and work in here, almost everyone are connected. It is where they would often get miscellaneous reports and take rendezvous routes.

It is where _they_ cause ruckus.

It is where _they_ can be seen.

It's where _they_ live, _Yorozuya Gin-chan_ and it's resident idiots.

If he's being honest, this district might be getting the most number of his patrols, whether Kondou-san is stalking, Hijibaka buying cigarettes, or Yamazaki spying, he'll be there just to see, to hear from the noisiest bunch that people are frustrated as they're grateful to have.

It is where he could either laze around or make fun of some Chinese redhead.

Ah, it's his usual afternoon shift. Might as well check the bridge.

:

:

:

:

:

Shinsengumi Headquarters kind of stinks. The government property where laws and discipline is a must. Even if categorized as a special unit, this is home to a number of rogues and losers, or so Gin-chan says. But it's supposed to be a lot bigger than our house! Even that sadist got a room for himself... Tch!

It's okay, it's full of sweat anyways!

A factory full of robo-cops, gorilla and mayo, you know!

No matter, Gin-chan, Patsuan and Sadaharu won't suit in here!

Because... Because this is where those tax robbers live.

It's not like she want to go in there because her inner Yato self smells the strong fighting spirit of men. She had enough of men anyway, like the otaku glasses stand, the sweet tooth perm, the disappearing baldy... The list could go on. While she won't go near, she rather like _Shin_..._ekabu_..._kumi_? _Shin_..._egabu_...hmm? What was it again?

Anyway, a particular heartless prodigy is keeping her on her toes.

Huh, why does she keep seeing him? She was about to turn around when he said something that provoked her.

:

:

People sighed as they watch the police officer harass the amanto girl. Shop owners prepared more drinks and snacks to serve while others are looking for their locks. Everyone either stayed hidden or were out of the bizarre pair's radius, out of trouble.

You see, when the park is full or when in process of repairing the destroyed area, these two would somehow manage to meet at the bridge.

They won't fight, just simply bicker, then someone they know would interfere to get the other.

But somehow, this bicker of theirs would somehow last for hours, and no one could get tired of it. Except for some travelers and people who's itching to cross the bridge.

Somehow people would see how small the world really is.

And they won't complain... Because they simply can't.

* * *

**May 28, 2019 - So many ideas and they became jumbled inside my tiny mind.**

**I'm currently rewatching Gintama and some episode... just... bring me to tears... especially to those who are still alive at those times.**

**Nostalgia hit me hard in my already shattered heart. Damn you, chapter 703.**

**Chunchun**


	4. Encounters and Coincidences

**{~}**

Lately, he found excitement in something very small.

He doesn't know if she had intentions or not.

But he's sure he doesn't dislike it. Yeah, certainly not.

Whenever he patrols there, 90% of those times he'll meet her.

And it's all good.

:

:

:

:

:

Lately, she feels so annoyed in something so simple.

She's almost sure he's doing it on purpose.

But she doesn't know if it's hate or annoyance. Probably hate.

Whenever she takes a walk, she often sees him.

And it's not okay.

:

:

He put his tongue out.

She showed him _the_ finger.

He pulled a collar.

She raised her fist.

He snickered.

She scorned.

He smirked.

She frowned.

He teased her.

She mocked him.

:

Every time they meet, it's always actions with barely any word.

But if they do speak, profanities would always be heard.

And they'll keep these moments in their memories.

No one is obligated to know, there is meaning no matter how small or simple this is.

Coincidence or not, there is something special with these encounters.

* * *

**June 1, 2019 - What is fanservice, really**

**I saw the figure of present Kagura as merch on twitter, I don't know how to feel about that**

**I want Kagura-_chan_ back**

**Chunchun**


	5. Challenge and Avenge

**{-}**

Surely, there must be more interesting things to do than protecting the shogun.

Besides that's especially too dull when you're in a festival. Time to spice things up. But first...

"What? I told you guys to take a dump before leaving the compound. You're just going to-"

"It can't be helped, Toshi, let him go. Sphincters have the tendency to fail you just a second you thought it could support you towards the end."

"Uh, no, isn't that just yours, Kondou-san? Oi, Sougo, you-"

"Oh, it looks like the guys at the top want some takoyaki. Yamazaki! Instead of playing badminton, why don't you buy-"

The dump story should buy him the whole time they'll be here. Takoyaki, huh? Now he feel like buying one. Grilled squid doesn't sound so bad either. After he bought one from a nearby stall, he rounded to a corner to escape the boredom and the urge to sleep. Festivals are something he couldn't pass. It's something that his sister enjoyed, made his day a little bit lively and let his sadistic urges annoy random people, especially couples who're lovey-dovey and are all over each other.

Maybe he'll find some interesting people too, like that Takasugi Shinsuke, another rebel that may be associated with Katsura Kotarou...

Just before he turn, in the midst of all the noise and among the crowd, he heard a rather happy voice. "... What's up with you two? A date? Hahaha!"

Maybe it's his inner sadist self that wants to cut down the joy in that raspy voice and get his dose of pleasure from annoying a couple's night.

He easily sauntered through the crowd and watched as China girl and Glasses boy talk to Madao.

:

:

:

:

:

Festivals are so fun and so colorful and so many games and more foods!

She wished Sadaharu was here to play with her and Saburo but Gin-chan and Patsuan said something about crowds and scaring people away.

"Aah, stop with the teary eyes! And you look like the ugly duckling if you pout like that!"

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan is just sad that Sadaharu is not here. How about giving her some money to play games? That'll cheer her up."

"What are you talking about, Patsuan? She'll bankrupt us by buying every food in every stalls- What, I swear I just saw her grin! It's the devil's grin, Pachi!"

"I'll be taking your wallet, you have enough to drink sake with Gengai-san anyway. We'll be back!"

After hearing some screams of agony and seeing an old man pat the silver perm's shoulder in sympathy, the two smiled devilishly to each other as their eyes twinkled with so many things they could do for what little time they have. Their lazy bum of a boss should know that they have power and right to spend every single cent in his wallet without caring about the said boss. Besides, that silver perm had always been too soft to them, even though no one mentions it.

Festivals in Earth are a little different from Rakuyo's and she's going to discover more about them.

Just like how she discovered MADAO was actually working at something somewhere. "Oh, it's old man."

"Tch, it's the snide, foreign girl."

"Isn't that Hasegawa-san? It's been some time since we saw you! Congratulations on finding a job!"

"Ahaha, yeah, what's up with you two? A date? Hahaha!"

She was about to ask Glasses beside her how exactly a date works in here when he changed topic to the shooting game.

Kagura put her grilled corn in her mouth and excitedly thought that fun never ends in a festival. Until a certain sadist officer wordlessly challenged her.

:

:

Sougo once dreamed of being a sniper. And Kagura is already familiar because of her advanced umbrella. It's actually fair since he's been training with his own bazooka and to beat this Yato girl not by bare fists but by a weapon they both are familiar with just makes his body scream 'challenge' and 'surpass'.

Kagura is easily provoked and incredibly competitive. They both are, actually, but must he really shoot at her eyed price? He always come unannounced to whatever she's doing and there's no way she'll miss the chance to make her stand - whatever challenge it is, she will not be beaten down easily.

"I hit your beard!"

"Got your coat."

"Gimme your nipple!"

:

Really...

Seriously.

Just when things are heated up, just when _things_ are in their hands, there brewed trouble nearby that interrupted their fun.

And what's a sadist and Yato girl gotta do? Wreak havoc and join in the fray, of course. As well as to beat some kill-joy asses who dared to interrupt their-

Their whatever it is.

"The terrible ones who destroyed the festival-"

"Who. Was. It?"

"Oh, the demon avengers of the festival! They're age-old demons who punish people that ruins the festival!"

"No, I don't think so." _At least, we got two times our manpower arrived._

The beauty of the festive spirit...

The adrenaline from that game...

"The gods of festival arrived! Victory is ours!"

* * *

**June 12,2019 - Dororo 2019 is ending, Gintama is ending, vacation days are ending, it's like my world is falling apart.**

**I hoped I made it but I forgot when I started the countdown to update so... forgive me?**

**Chapter with the highest number, what an accomplishment. Anyway, thank you for staying with me. I might not update for a while but I hope it will not take up to a month because that's just unfair.**

**I think I'll update my other story next... or not, who knows**

**Chunchun**


	6. Sukonbu and Bubblegum

**{~}**

What the hell is life? It's bubblegum. Tasty at first, boring later.

Boisterous children playing with vigor, unnecessarily energized pets littering, Madao is still a Madao... Well, it's not that a bad place to rest. Sougo closed his eyes for a moment because of the sun until it was covered by large clouds. He sat on the lone bench no one dared to use (because they know whom it is even without his name), put his sword on his side and spread his arms across.

Bathed in the sunlight, he noisily chewed his gum in irritation and pulled his eyemask then blew.

Maybe he should've brought his earphones.

**Pop!**

Looks like it's going to rain, by the smell in the wind.

**Pop!**

Matsudaira old man really owe them a break.

**Pop!**

But because of him, Shinsengumi was born.

**Pop!**

It wouldn't happen if we didn't leave Bushu.

**Pop!**

Even when we left-

**Puk!**

Sougo knows it's the red-haired brat without pulling his eyemask. The smell of gunpowder, the sound of clicking her tongue, and just her mere presence sends him a wave of energy that immediately takes his attention.

Like the rays of the sun peeking from the clouds.

The glutton pushed off his mask with the butt of her umbrella.

Instead of evil mirth and turbulent disgust, there's calmness in her eyes, a calm fire in her intense blue.

Almost as if understanding what his thoughts were, she held his stare, opened her umbrella, then walked off with a plastic bag on her other hand. He's surprised she didn't laugh at his face with the popped gum on the sides of his mouth. Really, he should be angry. But he just wiped the gum off with a cloth (nope, definitely not Madao's) and marched on the opposite direction with an almost genuine smile.

:

:

:

:

:

Life is sukonbu-flavored, she'd thought.

It can only be appreciated by people who had a taste of both its sour and sweet flavors and can still eat it.

Kagura stopped by the riverside and looked at her reflection. There were buns on either side of her head contained in her signature hair ornaments, her bangs flowing lazily with the wind along the hem of her dress, her face was shadowed by the glow of the moon. She closed her umbrella and watch the crescent moon slowly fade away behind the clouds. It's as if smiling down to her, a kind smile which only reminds her of their mother.

She kept her eyes open as she felt the whispers of the wind get harsher.

_A cozy house at the outskirts..._

There was a flash of light then an angry sound.

_A family of four..._

There were small waves getting the ground wet from the river.

_A crowded room by the busy street..._

The trees almost bend while some petals flew.

_Four different smiles..._

Darkness and silence. A moment of stillness.

_Do I belong he-_

"Oi China, I don't want to file a missing person's case tomorrow, go home already brat."

An annoying voice and a monotonous tune. Of course, only one would dare interrupt a lady's moment.

"Why don't you go to work so you can arrest Zura? Not that you'll catch him anyway!"

It was becoming her instinct to answer him right off the bat. It felt natural.

With this dark, he shouldn't be able to see her properly, but she's proven wrong. As the clouds slowly uncovered the moon, his eyes twinkled with the same mischievousness and that clever glint she knew so well. She saw him put his sheathed sword on his shoulder and smirk. She raised her brows.

"Ah, I heard _danna_ and the others are having hotpot. Might as well go since a certain glutton won't be there. I should see whether Hijikata-san failed to get even one bowl or Kondou-san get kicked out by _anego_."

"It's the latter, literally- oi you brat, listen to me when I'm talking!"

"Nah, I don't talk to slow people."

"Why you-!"

Thus, they started their race to Otose Snacks bar where Hijikata put mayo on his bowl which Gintoki snatched and attempted to throw away but was mistakenly punched by Otae because he obscured Kondou who was feeding Sadaharu banana which was successfully stopped by Shinpachi because it was already spoiled, given by Catherine who was planning to get the said chief's wallet which was fortunately in Tama's hands already because it was given by Otae as their pay for the drinks which Hasegawa was enjoying himself into.

Kagura and Sougo stood by the entrance with poker faces. Gintoki would be proud of Kagura, Hijikata would still know what would be running in Sougo's mind. Behind them is an ominous aura of a certain Terada Ayano. Both of them stepped aside as Otose put a menacing foot and the mess inside the bar turned to chaos. Strangely, Shinpachi was left out. Something about glasses cracking.

Kagura laughed. Sougo smiled. This is what their life is all about. This is where their home is. _Them_.

It's chaos. And it's beautiful.

:

:

In the alleyway sat Katsura and Elizabeth.

... Still on stand-by.

* * *

**June 29 - Who cried at the final chapter?**

**As the whole fandom agreed on, no fighting, no drama, no spoilers.**

**Can't wait for the anime!**

**#あなたの銀魂はどこから #さよなら銀魂**

**And this is supposed to be a short one, believe me**

**Chunchunnie**


	7. Fraud and Prank

**{~}**

He shouldn't be blamed.

Anyone who dares either already knows him or is prepared for the consequences.

It's not his fault she's easy to manipula- to talk into.

Not his fault she actually believed him.

Like, he won't usually give anything to anyone, much less pastries.

But he believes it won't hurt to tell the obnoxious brat that she'll be given a free box of sukonbu if she ate the tobasco filled buns at the bakery he's been frequenting. That tobasco medal would be really worth it.

He should have already known that tricking a monster to eat all the spicy-flavored pastries in 5 minutes have it's own consequences.

(Un)Fortunately, it only took a bruised cheek, a bite on his wrist, a cut in his lip, and a black eye in return for the gold medal... Of course, and a box of that nasty snack after she caused ruckus and called her silver perm of a guradian.

:

:

:

:

:

It's definitely not her fault.

Anyone who points it out shall be ready to be punched or to be kicked - or both.

Who knew it was that selfish brat's number anyway?

Who knew they haven't been eating for days? (No, don't answer that, stupid)

Like, she won't normally give in to anything, excluding all the food.

Besides, they're called tax robbers for a reason, and that's to pay for the citizens back, right? So if Shinsengumi have traced where the bill was made and witnesses described their unique features rather perfectly, they're not to be blamed for their genius scam.

Though they may overdid it with a week worth of food they ordered, it looks like he's more mad they put his number than the money he lost.

Hijikata's card number could be heard along with robbing taxes and whatnot in the middle of the restaurant but in the end, cards were exchanged and Hijikata was now losing his mind.

* * *

**July 5 - Keeping the fandom alive be like**

**I plan to make videos about Gintama (bc there's so little to be found) but I have no talent in making one**

**Other characters shall appear soon**

**Chunchun**


	8. The Dog and A Cat

**{~}**

He observed that dogs were her favorite pet.

He thinks otherwise because she resembles more like a kitten- quick to react(annoy), her short fuse and blunt gestures.

She's really attached to her huge dog and stray dogs alike, alright, but who knows, maybe she's more suited to becoming a cat.

_His_ cat.

Now, don't get him wrong. He may favor the cats most but this cat shall be receiving more of his sadistic side, let her see his _extreme _side he rarely shows to anyone.

Sougo grinned evilly, petting a stray cat while Hijikata complains the sudden lack of mayonnaise to Yamazaki and Kondou just laughs at how peaceful their day is.

:

:

:

:

:

She knows that cats are his most favored animals.

She's contradicted because simply, he's a government dog barking orders and insults, likes to take a walk(no, he doesn't do patrol, she believes), and powerless under its owner.

He may be a secret cat lover behind the scenes but really, he resembles more of a dog. Not just any other dog, though.

The _dog__ who pretends to be a cat just because he likes cats_.

Now, don't get her wrong. She may love dogs but this dog just doesn't know how to be a proper dog, and she'll make sure to _thoroughly_ teach him how.

Kagura nodded to herself, leaning on Sadaharu who hummed as Shinpachi made his mop a weapon to punish the sweating Gintoki and his _pachinko_ ways.

* * *

**July 13 - Missing them...**

**I'll be continuing this in Ms. Piggy and Chihuahua or something  
**

**But that's a little bit far awaaay, so let's wait until I reach the Courtesan of the Nation Arc, mkay?**

**Chunchun**


	9. Job and Work

**{~}**

Sougo wanted to take off his coat and pull his cravat as they paraded the streets of Edo under the hot glare of the sun. He looked at their chief, Kondou Isao, who stood beside Matsudaira Katakuriko, introducing him as their director. He heard Hijikata heaved a long sigh, probably remembering the reason why and what their purpose is.

The old man grabbed the microphone from Kondou and because face-palm isn't in his dictionary, Sougo's hands itched for his bazooka to shoot the old man or slice Hijikata in half if the former didn't work out.

"Y'all listen carefully, if you make a move on my beloved Kuriko-chan, even if it's just a scrap of your nail, I'll shoot you, ya hear?"

Only the men grimaced. The girls were already whispering to each other. Some criticized him for being a womanizer despite what he said. And the director's response was:

"A man only needs to remember number 1 to live. If ya didn't get that, prepare to die."

"Does that mean you only care for your daughter, you lolicon?!" Sougo blinked at the bazooka Matsudaira was holding. He flexed his hands- _empty -_and figured that spying on the old man would be crossed out from his list.

"At the count of three, I'll shoot this. One-" The ground shook and the air was filled with smoke as people screamed and ran and complained _'That wasn't three, bastard!'_.

But everyone on their side knew it wasn't their overly protective superintendent. Sougo felt irritated and excited at the same time as the panicked voices became more distinct and the place got rowdier.

_It's them._

:

:

Kagura snorted at Shinpachi's nagging and at Gintoki's panicked voice. She snuggled further to the warmth of Sadaharu while simultaneously shielding herself from the yellow star that's supposed to be her sole weakness.

"Geez, Gin-san, Mikasa should've been with us if you weren't distracted by that pachinko parlor!"

"I-I-It's okay, we just have to find a time machine...Ack!"

"Oi, what are you doing there, you lot?"

Four pairs of eyes looked at the Shinsengumi officers walking their way. As always, Shinpachi got to do the 'apologizing for the ruckus' part while Gintoki plays the 'useless man around' role. Kagura was startled by Sadaharu leaning forward. His eyes squinted at something behind Yamazaki, who spoke to them.

"Boss, it's better if you don't move much. Something's going on there, Matsudaira-san would reprimand you for not listening to him."

"Eh, what's it about Yamazaki-san?"

"Probably about some corrupt law or something."

"Ah, it's the cat, yes."

Yamazaki cringed at how fast Shinpachi and Boss reacted to China girl. When the Shinsengumi officers looked, however, they only got to view a fluffy, grayish tail before the four passed them like a whirlwind.

And with the furry creature scurrying towards the complaining citizens and an overly-protective lolicon, it can't be helped.

Shinpachi reached out his arms to hopefully catch the feline but empty air would always come to meet his hands. Gintoki shouted, "Ora, ora, ora! Move! That cat's our lifeline!" then crawled afterward because people don't just listen to a shouting person immediately. Sadaharu, being a competitive dog that comes from his competitive owners, stomped and punched and scratched the ground to scare the ca- the people, yes, the people. Kagura felt the energy around come to her as she did what Gintoki did - shout.

"Pikachu! Where are you!"

"Kagura-chan, it's Mikasa!"

She immediately scowled as her voice attracted a different cat.

:

Strangers ran but people who knew stood by the sides and watched as the sword clashed with the umbrella.

There were no words exchanged, their efforts are not wasted on meaningless things such as empty words.

Or so the people thought.

"China!"

"Sadist!"

"Silver Perm!"

"Nicotine!"

"Mikasa!"

"Gorilla!"

Man, they really make the Kabuki district feel like Kabuki district if that does make sense.

"Arf!"

"Meow."

"Oh, Raichu, you're here, huh." Matsudaira ignored the growling insecure dog and leveled himself to the cat. "Shouldn't you be guarding Kuriko-chan? Where's she? Is she with some punk-looking dirty loser? Huh?"

"Nyaa."

This is how the scene was when Yamazaki and his comrades arrived. _Raichu? Didn't Shinpachi-san call it Mikasa?_

"Yamazaki-san! I finally caught up to you." Kuriko paused to regain composure, her hair just slightly entangled and her face tinged with sweat. "Can you help me find Mikasa? He's a grayish-white Maine Coon with a leather collar. I already asked Yorozuya with compensation but..."

"Um, isn't that Mikasa?" _Also called as Pikachu and Raichu._

Kuriko excitedly went to her father's side. When Matsudaira saw her, he immediately got up and extended his arms, waiting patiently as Kuriko slowly raised hers. But of course, no daughter wants a lolicon father. She went for Mikasa and affectionately cuddled with each other.

This doesn't come as a surprise when the citizens were satisfied with the outcome and _Yorozuya Gin-chan _blames a whole lot of Shinsengumi bastards for losing their compensation.

But because Kuriko liked Sadaharu, and liked Hijikata in a 'you-know-it's-different' way, Sougo cursed Hijikata once again and attempted to start another battle with Kagura's grinning face.

* * *

**August 26 - Plans**

**I didn't plan to update but I can't resist**

**That's what your ship does to you**

**Chunchun**


	10. In and Out

**{-}**

Maybe he woke up at the wrong side of the bed today.

Maybe he set the bomb later than usual that Hijikata managed to get away with it.

Maybe he should have picked the banana peel on the floor that made Kondou slipped and became unconscious.

Maybe he could get away with it by blaming the innocent Yamazaki swinging his badminton racket outside and put a banana near him.

Maybe he's just tired and should sleep again but this time, maybe he'll wake up in the right position on the bench.

Maybe two weeks without _them_ has made everyone feel a little different.

_Lost._

... Maybe he'll arrest them when they are back, just for the sake of it.

:

:

Not that the bed on the ship wasn't comfy or nice.

She had her fill with various delicious foreign foods.

Every day was fun with the guy who's always laughing and puking and kept spouting 'trade'.

And she rather felt pleasant whenever that lieutenant always wearing a sedge hat she'd call Mucchi is there.

Yes, they're having fun - Gintoki's voice is hoarse correcting Sakamoto, Shinpachi is dragged around by Mutsu, and Sadaharu has bitten 10 or so heads.

It's just that...

She misses _everyone_ in Edo.

"Kagura-chan, are you sleepy?" Kagura looked at Shinpachi, her expression unchanging. Shinpachi thought the redhead inherited Gintoki's dead eyes. Why are the bad ones the only thing she gets from him?

"I'm bored, yes."

An extra character hoping to get some screen time suddenly butted in. "Then you should watch the tv! Look at those idiot police forces!"

"They're causing trouble again, huh."

Gintoki squinted his clouded eyes at the navy blue coats of people who look like they're playing around inside the screen. He scoffed and pointed his beer mug towards the television. "What're thoze moronz doin'? 'Suppozed ta defend our houzez... Che!"

Kagura nodded in agreement. Shinpachi resigned with a sigh.

The reporter says the police have caught a Jouishishi inconspicuously walking down the streets and had been pursuing them ever since. She screeched when a blade was swung, cutting some of her pigtails. The culprit tossed his cigarette then shouted, frustratingly so, to someone at the back. The cameraman turned and focused on a lone male officer with a bazooka, an evil smile on his childish face. Apparently, it was directed to the ones they've been chasing but the officer slipped, unintentionally pulling the trigger directed at the reporter and co.

Everyone inside the room paused as they watch the camera blur, in and out of service. Another second and they heard another _Kaboom!_, as if the bazooka was again fired off and everyone from the other side of the screen screamed.

Meanwhile, those in Sakamoto's ship were startled by the buzz of the intercom.

"Capt'n we're nearly landing so prepare for- Eh, what's that- GAH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BALL, IT'S HEADING TOWARDS US! CAPTAIN!"

While panic and shouts and 'gurrh, give me paper bag, blurgh' and 'oi that's my _kimono_' rang through each person's ears, Kagura thought one thing that she'll thank that brat for, not that she acknowledges his keen eyes and his good reflexes. When the ship accelerated towards its downfall, the girl smiled.

_Ah, nothing feels like home._

:

_Bingo._

Maybe he really was suited more to be a sniper than a swordsman.

To think he'd actually hit a jackpot with that slip (courtesy of Hijibaka and his mayo powers) and now they're here.

Though he's pretty sure Katsura Koutarou have already escaped, there's Sakata Gintoki and Sakamoto Tatsuma to compensate, two big fish they've yet to catch.

Before he can stand up, his view of two idiot men is blocked by that girl with the fiery hair and scrutinizing eyes.

To his surprise, she suddenly aimed her umbrella at him and said, "Zura~ Don't miss this chance~".

"The hell are you yapping-"

Just like that, Katsura's bomb fell on his lap. His reaction time isn't in a good condition, he can justify that, but he can't do anything when the girl in front of him cheekily smiled and fired.

:

All in all, Katsura aided the Yorozuya in their escape and Shinsengumi thinks they're cursed.

* * *

**September 1 - Good to be back**

**Hopefully I can update weekly again **

**I was wondering how they went home from ep 23**

**Also anyone saw that collab with Monster Hunt? Forever grateful they started a mini series**

**Chunchun**


	11. Naive and Idiot

Ghosts? Any other day he'd usually give no care about supernatural beings when you have something more terrifying in their hands: Amantos. But bringing that up brings Sougo to an idea he cannot resist passing, especially if Hijikata-san is the target. But man, who would've thought he'll be scared of some spooky story?

"I-I saw it! it was real, it was real!"

"Gin-chaaan!"

This girl can't be _that_ naive.

But she _did _wore a very conspicuous disguise like the China girl she is.

His legs sprinted over the wooden boards, face meeting the whips of the wind and panicked beats of their shoes stomping and rushing around made him feel almost exhausted (and irritated because what the hell's with these mosquitoes?). But that face, if you call that face, is so fucking disgusting and horrifying and _damn_, he's not scared of ghosts unlike those two idiots running after them but he can be terrified too. So to distract himself, he immediately formed a response to crash that false hope that her shriek could save her '_Gin-chan_'.

"Forget about them, it can't be helped!"

He sneaked a peek towards China and noticed how she closes her eyes tightly, how her lips are thinned and how tense her shoulders are.

Huh, so even she can be worried to a person she just fought and wrestled in the morning...

Reminiscing the earlier events, he thinks it's worth it to make the idiots think they, the Shinsengumi, are stupid enough to be fooled because now they are with them to experience the same suffering.

He pointed out a storage room he memorized in his head from their earlier orientation (for his sadistic plans) and vaguely murmured about going there.

The distraction was effective.

... But he still secretly wishes that their demonic vice chief be consumed by that demonic-looking amanto.

:

:

:

:

:

Ghosts are unusual beings, even with their lack of presence. But as Gin-chan said to her, people have various ghosts behind them in different forms and for different reasons. He also said that if you believe them, you'll be stuck in a loop. Although she's not sure what this means, she knows one thing for sure: Gin-chan is scared of ghosts and has sweaty palms whenever he's scared.

"Shinpachi, is Gin-chan dead? Hey, is he dead?"

"Actually a while ago, I used black magic that summons evil spirits to curse Hijikata-san. That must've when..."

This guy is _seriously_ an idiot.

Well, he _did _exposed her Yato body to sun, which is stupid and low and sadistic.

Because she learned avenge could be a good thing when done properly, she reached out her pale hands to rip his golden-brown hair, take a stance with her strong knee and growled fiercely as she fought and counter with this sadist. The room is cramped and dusty and buzzed noisily with annoying mosquitoes but none of them were bothered by trivial things. She'll just focus on avenging Gintoki while he can go there in the corner to ponder how stupid his idea of taking over the vice chief's position from that '_Hijibaka whatsoever_'.

"Ugh, why are you two always fighting?"

It was a question that theirs fists and idiocy can answer but she sees his apprehension, hesitance and tiredness behind the mask and they stopped.

Hmm, he and his comrades sure are close even when he strangled the chief and cursed the vice chief.

Remembering their initial plan, she supposed it's not that bad to be able to stay true even with your superiors.

She walked with them towards the ones supposedly bitten by mosquitoes while thinking that a sadist can still have someone who accepts them for what they are.

The avenge is unsuccessful.

... But she still wishes for their pain in the ass boss to return safely from Mu Continent without sprouting mosquito wings.

:

:

She ponders when they got excited to finally have someone as a client, and even if it's plain Yamazaki, they could take advantage of their naivety from wearing disguises. And if that bastard lets even Shinpachi to domesticate him like that, well, there's still hope for him then.

He wonders how this day suddenly became livelier even with the atmosphere because of plain Yamazaki, the one who managed to lead them here as they're full of idiocy. Damn, if Kondou-san put his trust to that brat despite the circumstances then she must be something more.

Presently, Yamazaki is half dead and half alive courtesy of 'we are not idiots!' and 'how are we naive?!' and lack of something to blame on and hit at. Meanwhile, Gintoki and Hijikata still jump at the slightest unexpected movement, making the other sadistic pair a little mischievous as Shinpachi complained they're just prolonging their stay in contrast to Kondou's invitation as thanks for 'helping to ward away the bad spirit'.

Yamazaki, who regained consciousness, has been shocked by the gruesome face of the mastermind of this chapter. Poor Yamazaki stilled and left the world before the tied amanto could even speak to him.

From then on, Shinpachi gained an extreme hatred to mosquitoes and amantos associated with them, with a face as intense as One Fart Man's.

* * *

**September 11 - Update**

**I really appreciate your comments! Thank you~**

**Chunchun**


	12. Similar and Different

**{~}**

Sougo thinks he's lacking sleep.

So he pulled his earphones out, set his sword aside and adjusted his eyemask. He doesn't care if people spread rumors (which may or may not be true) about Shinsengumi's tardiness and honor. He thinks their reputation is beyond saving anyways.

He just wants the image to disappear.

How does China makes him remember _her_? See _her_? Feel _her_?

Kagura and Okita Mitsuba does not have the slightest resemblance.

_At all_.

Sougo ignores the fact that the world almost seem to revolve around them when they smile and he drifted to unconsciousness.

_Too damn bright_.

:

:

:

Kagura isn't known as observant.

But when she becomes one, she's extremely thorough with it, albeit unconsciously. She would notice different kinds of things - be it small or obvious enough, it'll register her mind and it's in her how she'll incorporate this information. It's how she came to a vision.

She sees an illusion that disturbs her.

Through Sadist's actions, smiles, and words, her mind unbelievably pictures _him_.

Kamui and Okita Sougo are like two bodies with one mind.

_Equals._

Kagura reminisced their significant distinction in their beliefs about living and protecting as she looked up to the sky.

_It's a dark corner._

* * *

**September 14 - it was Friday the 13th**

**to be continued to Brother and Sister or maybe Younger and Older who knows**

**I'm just really happy I've updated **

**Chunchun**


	13. Divine and Mundane

**{~}**

She is a phenomenon to behold.

Too beautiful to mistaken an ivy, too poisonous to appear a rose.

A name feared to be called but a princess in each household.

Even so, a river of restrained tears and clear water flows.

:

A fighter, a dreamer, and the resilience to be better

With her trusted umbrella, her resolve is complete

But this inhumane passion makes her succumb to defeat.

Yet it's her godly features that followed her humanity after.

:

:

:

:

:

He has a living phantom within.

Numerous lives saved by his hands, countless deaths await his sword.

Another crime scene comes to another merciless win.

Underneath the cool facade lies the dark flame which shine cannot be restored.

:

A killer, a leader, and obligations of an officer

Reminds him that these stained weapons are there to protect

Inside is a tainted heart that naivety cannot affect.

And he knows he'll continue until he and his blade shatter.

:

:

A divinity that he can reach.

A humanity that she can form.

A mystery he can explore.

A mundanity she can embrace.

An eternity they can long for.

A reality they can appreciate more.

Their fights blur the line between divine and mundane.

Mercy and passion, both electrifying their battles without restraint.

And that's when they have a life.

* * *

**November 3**

**[technical error]**

**November 11 - 11/11**

**yes, yes, I know, I'm a retard potato, posting this late after being incognito for _weeks, _not even updating it on Kagura's birthday**

**nevertheless, here I am! (insert Katsura laugh here)**

**And for those who left reviews, THANK YOU (yes, that's an intimidating loving gratitude from the bottom of my empty heart) I'm deeply moved like I literally fell into the couch just to hit my head on the armrest but hey, it's worth a tons**

**For those who're still in tune, I love you and hope you have a wonderful day!**

**For those who left probably because the author sucks, hope ya find some good ones to enthuse yourself with**

**Still, enjoy~**

**... Well, that was a long blabber**

**Chunchun**


	14. Daydreams and Nightmares

**{-}**

Now, now, Sougo is definitely not soft or generous or some mushy thing like mayonnaise.

But he has his own way of granting justice as a servant of the law.

Rengogukan, a place where underground inhabitants socialize and the stage where deathmatches take place, serving as entertainment to the Tendoshuu bastards.

Powerless under the authority of the amanto and the government, it seemed that hope is lost. However, he believes that he could win against this dark fantasy. They could beat it. Overcome it.

Put an end to this miserable battle of life and death.

And even though he is famed as a super sadist, he still has a heart, no matter how broken and dark it is. But being a police officer has some annoying restrictions.

_End this nightmare._

He could only believe.

After all, it would be bad if the orphans lose Kidomaru in this nightmare.

So he thinks and waits for the _Kakutougi_ Competition to start, blending in to look like he's actually enjoying his day off as to throw some patrolling officers off, particularly the sharp eyes of Hijikata. When Dynamite Otsuu and Kishibojin Haruna entered the ring, it gets him fired up, a warm-up before he checks the underground fighting ring once again to get some info. It was interesting enough that an idol dared to be inside the ring, she must have interesting faces to reveal. But he needs someone stronger.

And then she came.

_They are here._

Coincidence? No matter.

Damn, if he thought of them first after he heard the Shinsengumi cannot make a difference in this one, then they'd better be competent enough. Because he knows they _can_. That they _would_.

_Somebody who can understand._

_Somebody trustworthy._

_Somebody who can make a change._

And fuck, if Chinese girl is so innocent, he just has to pay the consequences later. Anyway, even if he asks just that silver perm, glasses stand and Chinese girl will surely tag along. They have to. Because they're the infamous _Yorozuya_.

:

:

:

:

:

Now, now, Kagura is definitely not often swayed easily besides food, children and Gin-chan's teachings.

But she also is grounded by the dreams of people who take courage to make a path to chase them.

Rengogukan, an underground world where anyone can unleash their beasts and clash with the morally forbidden that escalates the danger level overall.

For them to discover there is a heart inside the strongest fighter, Kidoumaru, reassures her that there is still hope. They can strive for a better future for all of them. They could make it. Reach for it.

Change is open to anyone no matter how worst you've become.

And even though she's young and a bit innocent, she has the guts to protect, and she will surely grow stronger.

_Protect their dreams._

She was full of hope.

Because there's more to this daydream of the children and Kidoumaru.

She thought they could get the job done: to protect the children, to fight off the Tendoshuu, and to keep Kidomaru under surveillance. And to fail the simplest task their boss had assigned them to do has her mind running around: fight to quench the beast's hunger, or to fight in order to protect? As Gintoki fought against that Dakini, Kagura knew the answer has been clear from the very start. Social status and numbers be damned, surely they can defeat their enemy if they're together. It's a small price to pay for their mistake.

And then he came.

_These idiots took long enough._

What an entrance.

They are the ones who dragged the Yorozuya's asses to this fucked up mess so they'd better come and end this chapter. Because she understands they _would_. That they _must_.

_Because they understand._

_Because they trust us._

_Because they strive to make a change._

But hell, even though this sadistic brat is as disgusting as the show he revealed to them, he's just another idiot like them. Even that nicotine freak showed he's an idiot too, by fighting against what they shouldn't. Well, they have to. They're the fearsome Shinsengumi, after all.

:

:

"In the end, the primary head has managed to escape." The sunset basked the five of them in a warm glow, the night slowly closing in. They let the silence take over, reeling by the events that just happened until those words left Sougo's mouth. "They say the more degenerate you are, the better you sleep."

Gintoki scratched his head, thinking it was probably the best they did not fight directly with the Tendoshuu leader. "Then you'll surely sleep, for eternity. Using people like that..."

"That's why I came to help you. Right, Hijikata-san?"

"I don't recall helping anyone." Hijikata took a drag of his cigarette before continuing. "But if something happens to Shinsengumi because of this, it's your fault then. Why don't you commit seppuku now?"

The Yorozuya stammered, in shock of how their help is being paid off. Shinpachi tried to reason out the Demon Vice-Chief regardless if he's joking or not. "No, that's not happening, We did not do anything wrong! it's impossible!"

They could only see Hijikata's retreating back and at this point, they may be losing hope. Maybe they should ask Katsura his techniques on escaping from the Shinsengumi's clutches.

"Don't worry," Sougo faced them, trying to get his message clear despite the lack of emotion on his face. "I will take responsibility. Although I don't know about that girl's case. She might just randomly hack at places."

And for the sake of Okikagu fans as Sorachi-sensei teases them of a possibility of the ship being canon, Kagura responded in a very unpredictable way. "That guy definitely likes me. How annoying."

But when Gintoki breaks the demon's mask in half, they were taken back to the events of Rengogukan.

Kagura decided to get a lesson out of every nightmare. And while everyone hides a demon, that bastard is a plain demon in sight.

Yeah, she still hates him to the moon and back.

Sougo concluded it's not bad to daydream once in a while. And while dreams can be reached, that brat is frustratingly impossible.

Nothing new there, the feeling's mutual.

:

It's alright to have a beast inside.

_I fight it._

_I fight with it._

It doesn't matter how far your dreams are.

_I live through it._

_I guard it._

And, they're off to the future with longer stride.

_A little better._

_A bit lighter._

* * *

**April 21, 2020**

**my gawd, I keep looking back and forth to the manga and anime and I can't choose and look at the date omy**

**and these comments, I'm getting teary-eyed and my smile looks a lot like some scary clown, thank you sooo much**

**Everyone, be healthy and keep yourselves and your passwords safe so you won't be like me**

**Chunchun**


	15. Instinctive and Strategic

**{~}**

For the past few days, the Shinsengumi Headquarters is filled with countless missions, never-ending reports, and pure exhaustion that anyone within a 1-meter radius would feel tired for some reason as if all these works have brought upon them negative energy.

"These Joui rebels are different from Katsura's, you say?" Hijikata poured some mayonnaise unto the katsudon.

"If a single faction like that gets us this busy, then you're not doing a good job, Hijikata-san." Sougo chided. "Give your position to me already, you bastard."

"You look as tired as I am, you brat. Stop eating that candy and sleep. Eternally."

From the other side of the small table sat Yamazaki with documents and handwritten data in his hands. When his superiors' usual skit ended did he responded. "Yes, Vice Chief. Although they're different, they are on par in terms of strength and the number of men in their groups. From what we have gathered on their previous fights, they are keen on using any weapon and have shown no hesitation towards their goal: to bring down the government and erase all amantos."

"Ho, seems like some rebels who won't back away easily. And? What are they called? I suppose we haven't met their leader yet."

"Their faction's name is Kinishinai, a recently formed group of some random thugs and homeless men. Their leader is Ryuunosuke Sora, an ex-con. He sold drugs and made trades in the black market. As for his appearance, um..." Yamazaki flipped some pages before closing the folder. "The only prominent thing about him is he wears Chinese clothing and eats a lot of sour things."

Sougo chuckled. "Sounds a lot like someone I know. Shall we ambush them at the snacks bar, Hijikata-san?"

At his remark, Hijikata couldn't help but throw the empty container of mayonnaise at his comrade. Sougo casually evaded it using the back of his hand, making it fly to Yamazaki's face.

"Any news about their current missions or movements somewhere?"

Yamazaki frowned at the container before responding. "Yes, it seems like they're meeting with an amanto dealer tonight at-" Yamazaki paused. "At the Snacks Otose bar, if I remember correctly."

Hijikata smirked, already clutching his sword beside him. Meanwhile, Sougo got up in no time and was out before both of them can retort on his sudden excitement. "Yamazaki, tell the first division to have a meeting immediately. We're making some serious preparations for tonight."

:

:

:

:

:

As always, the Snacks Otose bar is full of perverts, drunkards, homeless men, and hungry idiots. _What did Terada Ayano do to ever deserve this_, anyone who knows her would think that. But the thing is, she had nothing so she did everything and to be blessed with this kind of unique but moronic lively atmosphere is like a gem in disguise for her.

But there are times that her treasured place becomes a murky den of evil. She knows, for she has lived long enough to write a hundred of citizen's biography and has heard more than enough to know how to differentiate the apples from the rotten ones as well as the wormed ones.

Catherine soundlessly gave her a pack of cigarettes. She checked and five cigarettes were turned. Catherine's ear perked up and slowly pointed at one corner. Two wore capes, another pair wore masks and an odd one is in Chinese clothing. On their table are two large suitcases and a brown packet.

Just when Otose sighed, there was a sound of a scooter and pounding of the ground.

Shinpachi begrudgingly slid the shoji doors open with his foot, struggling to make it inside with Gintoki slumped on his shoulders. Followed soon after is Sadaharu who looked as tired as his owner who's collapsed at his back.

"Hard day?" Otose prepared three drinks and a bowl of water for the critter.

After guiding Gintoki on a seat at the counter, Shinpachi could only give a slight nod before he too sits and rested his head on the counter.

Kagura barely moved. "Granny, I'm starving, yes."

As if on cue, all four stomachs grumbled at once.

"I keep telling you this is not a restaurant." Otose was preparing some snacks when Catherine gave another signal. Catherine clapped her hands together and moved them like a wave, making it look like a fish.

_They're leaving._

The two amantos left first, carrying the suitcases. The other three shortly came after, laughing to their own. The Chinese clothed man held the brown packet inside his cape, holding a snack on the other hand.

Kagura couldn't help it.

When the trio is right behind them, she abruptly got up and snatched the snack, accidentally hitting on the packet too. Before they could react, an explosion can be heard outside.

:

:

When the doors opened, the first division immediately moved. It's not until Yamazaki confirmed that the suitcases were secured did they deemed it a success. Hijikata gave a firm nod.

A few moments later, the troop faced the two caped figures. Kondou gave them a thumbs up before putting his hood on, along with Yamazaki who carried the suitcases, they set off to catch their main target and went out of the dark alley.

Hijikata looked at Sougo, jadedly poking the other two amantos at the back. Tied up elaborately and only in their underwear, the unconscious amantos didn't prove to be much of a fight.

_Well, they're only dealers. That's expected._

It's strange though. It's as if they deliberately let them take over because they didn't care what will happen to their expensive trade. Suspicious."Sougo, just go already." The brat stopped his little torture and scrutinized the bastard beside him. "I'm permitting you, so go."

"These pipsqueaks are not worth it, Hijibaka." He waved a nonchalant hand.

HHijikata blew a smoke. "The suitcases were probably a dupe. We can still catch the other party, though."

It took a couple of minutes before Sougo begrudgingly got up. They suspected them of being a Yato. Naturally, they would rely on their best swordsman with his equally great troop.

It was not until the doors of the bar is wrecked by a true Yato that they remembered who exactly they should be afraid. off

_Or fighting_, Sougo thinks when Kagura bites Ryuuno Shitwhatever's hand. _So much for building his character_.

:

:

Gintoki thinks he's half asleep when the whole place shakes and Otose puts a bowl of rice with sweet beans on it next to his perm head. When he looks up, Catherine was at it with her fake accent again, kicking some guy with an obscene expression on her face.

"What'ya think ya doing, huh?! Give me yer money before you harm anyone here!"

Gintoki scratched his head, another earthquake ensuing. "Oi, stop that Catherine. You're the only one who can harm anyone here. Your face is enough to scare anyone here. Go outside and scare the earthquake away instead of bothering anyone here."

Catherine spits on the unmasked face of the man. "Tch, no need for that. The alien girl is just erasing this goon's leader." She harrumphed when the man gave his final groan after she sits on him.

"I have to admit," Otose started, bringing him a cup and a drink. "If it weren't for the brats you brought in, and those who you always bantered with, then this place would be in a different level of hell." She points outside, past the jarred doors and towards the idiots in front of the bar.

Kondou stood naked under the flying cape, coolly throwing the suitcases to the bosses of the Amantos while Yamazaki rummages the other one. Shinpachi swiftly evades the masked man that was hit on and decides he's too hungry to deal with this so he borrows Yamazaki's racket to ram it through the masked man's head single-handedly. While all of this was happening, Sadaharu went to a certain alley and peed on a lump of garbage. Hijikata could only stare at the unconscious amantos, now wet and grimy. On the other hand, a young lad in a changshan is getting beat up by a sadistic pair. They'll either team up to give the poor man a fearful strike or they'll make it a challenge on who can make the bloody fellow admit his crimes.

"Not giving his food to you is not considered a crime! it's his right!"

"Taking away your peaceful days is not his crime, too! It's your work!"

With a sidelong glance, Gintoki proceeded to eat his long-awaited meal while Otose pours him his drink. "Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"Nah," When he finished his meal, he cradled his head on his hand, watching them through his dead-fish eyes as they scold each other, cuffing the criminals the Odd Jobs was requested to look for. "It's fine like this."

Just another day to witness in their world.


	16. Pests and Germs

**{~}**

Kondou has finally arrived at the Shinsengumi headquarters. He was incredibly tired after pursuing his mission of courting Otae at her workplace but every punch he took was worth it.

Just as he was heading to his room, he caught Toshi leaning, no, hiding behind a pillar. Kondou tilted his head in surprise and confusion.

"Toshi, what are you doing? You'll set a bad example for our men, you know."

In a flash, Toshi has pulled him beside him, sweat rolling on his face to the collar of his uniform. "Like you're one to talk Kondou-san. For now, let's keep quiet before they find us."

At this, Kondou's eyes got sharper. "Terrorists? Early this morning, huh." He tried to look where Toshi was hiding from but all he could see was a heavy mist enveloping the compound.

"No, it's far more dangerous than terrorists. But Yamazaki already called for some backup."

"Eh?! If its that dangerous, then shouldn't we attack them before they cause any more trouble?" To even call for a backup like Toshi isn't strong enough to discipline them... "Just who are these people?"

In a hushed tone that Kondou thought sounded slightly terrified, the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi answered, "The first squadron, assigned with the bathroom cleaning duty."

As if on cue, they appeared behind the two superiors. Their men were wearing masks with what looked like deranged eyes, holding buckets, sprays, plungers, and Matsui sticks like they're a form of weapons. Stumbling over them, they croaked their names while Kondou cannot decide whether they're cosplaying zombies or impersonification of clowns.

"Germs, germs, germs!"

"Kondou-san, run-"

Screams echoed throughout the compound.

Kamiyama groggily saluted to their captain, a plunger stuck in his butt. "Capt'n, germs are away!"

The first division captain keeps on spraying a tissue box, his eyes black and face vacant.

"The amount of dirt we had to witness... This disaster shall end soon, Capt'n!"

Two unforgiving and accusing pairs of eyes were aimed at Gintoki, who couldn't control his nervous laughter as they hide behind the barracks. He tried to properly apologize and admit his grave fault but in doing so, he barfed all the alcohol he shared with Sakamoto just a while ago. He couldn't contain it. How could he when they drank all night long, talking about the stars and the girls and the bills to be sent to Mutsu?

"Gin-san! Avoid getting this mess worse than it already is!"

"Do not ever come home stinking like that, Johnny."

Shinpachi and Kagura heaved Gintoki off the Shinsengumi's walls in a futile attempt to lessen their crimes.

But before they could escape, the Shinsengumi First Division arrived.

"Germs, germs, germs!"

"Aaaaah!"

Gintoki was immediately let go of his two idiotic friends, gurgling his signature scream in the middle of barfing.

_This is not war, this is an apocalypse!_

Not long after throwing their guardian away, Shinpachi felt two strong grips on his ankles. Hijikata and Kondou struggled through the disinfectants and detergents as they crawled towards him. "Be one with us."

At least, Shinpachi got to voice out his signature screech.

Kagura looked back at the sound. "Shinpachi?! Did you get eaten by them?! Don't worry, your Otsuu merch is safe in Sadaharu's mouth!"

"Oh," Sougo's blank stare gave her goosebumps, unsure what action to take. But when he raised his spray, not even the mighty Yato could evade his uncharacteristic attack. "Germs."

:

:

:

:

:

Cockroach.

Cockroaches everywhere.

And they're not decreasing. But neither their disgust and determination to drive the pests away.

Clumped inside the small closet Kagura calls her room were the Odd Jobs idiots. Down on their floor is a den of evil crawling bastards lurking in every room. And Gintoki had enough of this chapter.

They ought to get pest control.

"I told you to throw away the empty boxes of sukonbu! Look, they barely touched the strawberry milk. It's definitely not my fault!"

"How dare you point that piece of wood to me! That cheap sword reeks like your foot. It's definitely your wooden sword and your feet' fault!"

"Stop it, both of you! Look, the Shinsengumi is going house to house in this time of the pest season so let's calmly wait for them, okay?"

"And why are they appearing after that huge screentime above? Tch, screen-grabbing bastards."

"They can't even clean the germs properly. Tch incompetent bastards."

"Apparently, the Shogun is about to go somewhere with the Shinsengumi director. They're cleaning the place before he shows up."

"So they'll just barge in uninvited to our home like before."

"Oh! I just had an amazing idea, yes!"

"Kagura-chan, what are you doing with your sukonbu?"

Just when Hijikata and the others barged in their home, Kagura threw an empty box of sukonbu to his face.

"What the-" Before he could retort, Gintoki did the same with thrice the number.

Shinpachi brazenly watched the roaches to engulf the supposedly 'Demon' Vice Commander, along with the troop he brought in. From inside his coat, a radio cackled before a voice came out.

"Hijikata-san, we're done spraying here. The shogun can come now, right?"

Only screams and cries and barfs can be heard.

"Hijikata-san? Could it be the poison I put in your mayonnaise earlier?"

No response.

When Sougo and his troop arrived at the Snacks Otose bar, they could only wonder why the upper floor is as lively as ever. But when he opened the door as if he has the right, he could feel slight pity when he saw their superior being feasted by pests. His comrades shouted at the sight.

_Well, well, if pests can take this demon down, then pests may be the rulers of hell._

Sougo only took a couple of steps before he deftly caught an empty familiar box. He was about to erase the smug grin off of China but he stilled when she pointed a finger.

"You're _it_, Sadist."

That's when he truly understood.

Do not ever underestimate the power of the pests you grew at home.


	17. Foresight and Hindsight

**{~}**

The sun is on its throne, high up the sky while glaring simultaneously at the helpless little people under it.

Sougo closes his eyes.

When he did, he sees a young Hijikata being a loner, a boisterous laugh from Kondou, and his sister, ever so loving and caring.

Sougo opens his eyes.

Beside him was a glutton sucking on her pickled seaweed, her strong legs folded under her on the bench. She continued staring at the other kids play around while he burns holes on her head. She adjusted her umbrella over her head, angling it subtly so they're both protected from the harsh gaze of the sun.

Sougo closes his eyes again.

This time, he was able to sleep.

:

:

:

:

:

The stars gathered around the moon, bringing their early presence in the dusk that reminds them of the day will end shortly.

Kagura stared ahead.

She thinks of Earth and Rakuyo, an inevitable encounter between those she loves the most in the entire universe.

Kagura blinked.

Beside her was a slacker who reclined and watched the sky above, his coat sprawled out behind them. They didn't say anything even as she sits down on his coat and slightly nudges his foot on the grass. He tossed a randomly picked rock and she follows suit because it looked cool and cute and carefree.

Kagura stares ahead.

This time, she was able to smile.


	18. Immigrants and Citizens

**{-}**

Amantos.

They were the foreign beings that invaded Earth from the neighboring planets and decided to cohabitate with the humans they once clashed with sweat, blood and insults - still are.

Taking their country from their rights, the Amantos now govern with abused authority and wicked ambitions over their little samurai country, or as they call it anyway.

Monsters.

That they were.

Okita Sougo could not agree more. How could he when there's the China girl, the Yato monster who's hovering her monstrous dog of a pet?

Not that it's automatically a negative trait to be an Amanto, no.

Because if she can't be a monster, then who will handle the worst in him? As soon as he can overload Hijikata-san with his assassination attempts, he has his next target on.

After all, patience is a virtue, as Kondou-san tells him after his own stalking attempts.

And if these people are blind enough to treat her the same as those Amantos who invaded their country, they have to be proven wrong.

Their assumptions are far from truth.

Because, no matter how he sees it, it's just another day to walk her dog.

"Do I look like I'm walking my dog?! You're an idiot, a huge idiot!"

Damn, she insults him when he's clearly trying to save her the shame. Tch. He has to let her know hurting a policeman's feelings doesn't come cheap.

Bazooka it is then.

:

:

:

:

:

Humans.

They were discovered with the intention of an invasion as their planet nurtured an excessive amount of Altana and the lush life of nature that no known planet has or maintained for long.

Presently, there is still tension and hatred behind the people's smiles, setting them aside for the sake of a promising future as the Amantos loosely agreed with their leaders.

Monsters.

They can be.

Kagura has encountered some of the manipulative and idiotic bastards, just like that super sadist over there. Just because she hates him doesn't mean he can arrest her!

However, she knows that people can be as twisted as their ways of kindness.

Because everyone grew up differently with seeds of various origins within. Just like Gin-chan with a sleeping monster inside, one can still do good even with a dark past.

Not that she really understands because Shinpachi's voice is like a buzzing bee to her.

Even when these people continuously acts on their selfishness and despise on who took advantage of their vulnerability, then it's only natural.

Though she still likes the idiotic ones who helps, even when unaware.

Not that she can tolerate the insults of this bastard.

"Ah, that was close."

Unfortunately, he survived Sadaharu's revenge for insulting its owner. Huh, seems like a sadist could only be taken down by another sadist, that fucking sadist.

Go to hell with your Mayo Boss!

:

:

"As seen on the screen, the owner of that monster is currently being interrogated by the policeman. I can hear their voices but it is not clear whether they were talking about dogs or idiots - I heard someone hurt someone's feelings. What the hell is this, adultery? Excuse me, can this chopper go any faster? Ah, look, the monster smashed the police car! This just proves that monster posts extreme danger to civilians. Everyone can you see this? The policeman survived! Is he gonna do a _talk-no-jutsu_ to the girl? Will he be able to change their ways? Is there still hope for the owner and her pet? Hey isn't that the one with the V-shaped bangs before? Aren't they the ones who harassed the cameramen before? Eh? There's V-shaped bangs over there with a whole squadron. Are they going to fight? How courageous! Wait, wait, wait, aren't we too near? They're firing- turn around, quick, RUN-"

Maybe this is not the right time to prove the citizens wrong. He has a whole squadron to teach manners. How dare they turn their backs on him.

Maybe this is not the right time to understand other people. Sadaharu is not a person anyway. She has to learn more about his species too.

Oh well.

* * *

**June 27**

**Hi, I'm still alive**

**Update! Gintama has announced earlier this week that they'll be releasing an anime special on early 2021 along with the movie!**

**I'm torn between wanting to jump to that time and savoring the moment until it eventually comes**

**And yes, hopefully I can cover all their interactions in canon (kyaa! thank you for the review!)**

**Stay safe everyone, and remember social distancing is the greatest thing we could do - for now.**

**Chunchun**


	19. Egg Over Rice and Bowl of Ramen

**{~}**

In a certain alley lies a small stall that would usually be invisible to the bystanders. But those who are of purpose naturally comes and visits the shop that the old man manages.

Just like that cheeky, baby-faced with often a disinterested look to his face officer who never fails to appear once a week.

The said officer made himself comfortable and casually orders a bowl of ramen, extra spicy. Although not in the menu nor was a special dish, the old man readies the bowl and puts the hot sauce beside his customer, just like he did over the weeks passed.

He already got it memorized, of course. Cook the noodles, put the toppings, and serve it hot.

And after he slurps appreciatively, his customer would pick his phone out of his pocket before it even rings.

The officer would then feign innocence and loosely tries to throw his superior off, more likely to piss him off.

He then orders another when he finishes the first one, then goes off, still looking disinterested at anything.

Unlike the days he was used to though, the old man paused as he overhears his conversation and sees the officer points to his back.

"Don't worry, Hijikata-san. Kondou-san can stop worrying now because China's beating the criminal down for running into their game of tag. All is well."

His customer was grinning.

The old man shakes his head.

Sougo still doesn't know why, after that day, the old man keeps on preparing another bowl beside him when it's clearly just him seated on the stall. This one's with intricate Chinese characters though. As long as he's served by a mean bowl of ramen then he suppose it doesn't matter.

At least he can eat in peace when China does his job for him.

:

:

:

:

:

Nearby the park, an old lady arranges the cigarettes and cups of Baagen-Daz to be sold in her little shop on the street. She gives the vending machine a kick but sighs when it did little to no effect.

It's a good thing that crude but pretty Amanto girl shown mercy on her and gave the machine a good roundhouse kick.

In return for a discount of a dozen eggs.

But when the girl saves her the headache of nagging at those snotty brats who gave a senseless, angry beating to the said machine, the old lady would give her an extra couple of eggs and a free strip of sukonbu.

Such is the life of a simple yet unrefined girl.

The officer called the girl again, crude and unrefined in different words this time.

The old lady blew on her pipe before making an egg over rice to shoo the girl away along with the ever colorful insults of the young man.

Not until the officer glares the thugs away, anyway.

So to compensate, she'll give him a chuubert that ends up being cut in halves once the two brats fight over it.

Kagura noticed that the old lady tells her more of love stories and a lady's etiquette but while she's interested, there's already her _anego _to teach her that and she can't really concentrate when there are snotty brats and a sadistic brat to take care of.

At least she gets a free chuubert when Sadist is around.

:

Thus, eggs over rice and ramen became a bit more popular and their business thrives a little longer.

* * *

**July 28**

**I'm all over the place, I know**

**Here's a little update**

**I don't know why but I'm so busy**

**Stay safe and practice social distancing everyone**

**Chunchun**


	20. Draw and Write

**{~}**

Under the cloudy sky and on the playground, Sougo stares at the glutton brutally murdering the harmless branch among the others that fell off the tree.

"Ah~ah, I might arrest you for violence, China."

"Domestic violence, yes?!"

"No, why are you okay with me arresting you?"

She huffed and turned to the bench where numerous pens of various colors and wrinkled papers decorated the area. He observes the foreign words and creepy drawings drawn on them.

She scowls. "What? Laugh all you want, I won't care, yes!"

He mocks her. "China, you're still as illiterate as ever, huh? I guess you being an illegal immigrant- "

Sougo picks the paper off his face, dodging the crumpled ones she kept throwing on him. He starts to read while he evades them. Then he marches over her. She raised her fists but realizes she's got no one to punch when he passes her.

Smoothing off a clean paper, he picks a pen and says, "Whoever this 'Papi' is, I doubt any father would be motivated to read this piece of shit."

"Huh?! You picking a fight, you bastard?!"

He looks straight at her eyes, letting her know this is a once-in-a-cloudy-day-with-a-chance-of-meatballs opportunity. She fell silent before glumly walking to him.

Dawn turned to noon and now, three barely readable papers are folded inside a decorated envelope.

:

:

:

Under the clear sky and on the riverside, Kagura stares at the Chihuahua that the other children kept picking on. They ran away when they saw her, though.

"Oi, what are you loitering around for? Do your job."

He doesn't answer.

She could not find the heart to laugh at the scribbles on his face when he looked seriously contemplating for once in his life. She notices his eyes flutter when she picks the special paper, the odd one out of the files in the suitcase.

His eyes did not open.

So she draws anything she could think of with his pen and neatly folds it as she attaches it to his uniform.

"Any sister would like some cute drawing, yes? Be honored to witness my talent."

When her footsteps fade away, he opens the supposedly blank letter only to find some scribbles of a dog, his mask, a sword, and sun around his written words, 'Dear aneue,'.

Dusk turned to night and now, a letter is packed with the goods ready to deliver to Bushu.

:

Under the lightning and on the bridge, Gintoki and Hijikata glare at each other while Kondou chases Otae, and Shinpachi converses with Yamazaki.

"What a coincidence. We were going to file a complaint."

"What a coincidence. We were going to clarify something."

Gintoki felt his blood go up.

Hijikata gritted his teeth hard.

After a beat, each of them pulled a few papers of their own.

"Who the hell taught Kagura these words?! That bastard better not teaching her R-18 related! Or, wait, just how much did he already teach her?! Is this why she knows so many things she shouldn't yet?!"

"Who the hell made fun of Sougo's reports?! That girl better not touched any other important files! Just what the hell does she think he's handling? Do these papers look like drawing books to you?!"

"Huh? How would I know? Any kids could have drawn that! And Sadaharu is not the only dog they could draw! Not that that's Sadaharu, though!"

"Huh? Didn't you teach her those things? You're rotten to your core, you probably influenced her! Any sadist and rotten perm could have taught her those!"

"You're questioning how I raised her, you nicotine?!"

"Are you saying I am wrong, you sweet tooth perm?!"

"Umibouzu will hunt me!"

"The _shogun _will kill us!"

Their guardians continue to struggle to let their voices be heard over the other's the whole day as they could not fathom how reality works on the youngest members of their respective groups.

* * *

**August 14 - ****HAPPY [belated] BIRTHDAY SHINPACHI!**

**Busy and sorta, kinda, maybe a little out of everything**

**I just came out from the lack of internet so I'm getting used to its presence, once again**

**Let's stay alive and don't let the virus beat us! Not until we watch the incoming movie! Let's go, _ora_!**

**JANUARY 8, 2021, HERE WE GO!**

**Chunchun**


End file.
